


Genesis

by slovenly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slovenly/pseuds/slovenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a little boy.<br/>The Signless.<br/>The Sufferer.<br/>The Mutant.<br/>In just a slightly disoriented society, a woman named ) (er Imperious Condescension organized his culture by a social ranking called the Blood Caste, which separates his kind by the color of their blood.<br/>Many were content. Many disagreed.<br/>He sought the truth.<br/>But this story does not tell the Signless's. This tells the story of the family he's left behind.<br/>On this fucked up planet called Alternia, his brother, lover, and mother must learn how to cope with his passing, and continue his teachings without him.<br/>But how can they lead a revolution without their leader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have the legendary lips of Andrew Hussie, nor do I have his name. Therefore, how could I possibly own Homestuck?!  
> All work belongs to The Huss. Please comment on how I could improve! It would mean a lot. Owo

They all run and play.

Well, _wriggle_ and play.

There are literally thousands of them, and they all choose to wriggle, and wriggle, and cry.

In that order.

Gog knows how many times you've seen and heard this all before. It's not like you're new at this; you've lived and worked here you're entire life.

But you shouldn't be ungrateful. In the early days, your particular caste would have been culled and wiped out completely, due to the rarity and mutation of the color. Until the mutation of jade blood was no longer a mutation, and ) (er Majesty found a role in your society in which your caste could fulfill. Although you should be thankful for this blessing, you find it a to be curse. The culling, the social system, and the Blood Caste are definitely things that you frown upon.

To many, you are a high middle class- The Jade Bloods. But you hate it. You think everyone should be equal, even the highest bloods. Hell, you think yourself as equal to even the Violets; you don't care. But you know the highbloods will make you if you tell them that. So you keep your mouth shut.

Anyway.

Your kind was shoved brutally in the vast caverns- the breeding grounds- of the Mother grub, in order to care and tend to the wrigglers. It's not like they were completely irritating. They are, after all, the very foundation your society was built upon, since the wrigglers are the children. But when you've spent all your life and time dedicated to constant supervision and the raising of the wrigglers, they tend to become quite intolerable- and this one at your feet will _not stop fucking bothering you._ You look down, only to find-

You freeze, and your eyes widen. You cannot believe what you are seeing. You can't even remember what you were taught as a grub if you found a mutation in one of the wrigglers. It rarely happened.

A mutation. Bright _**Red.**_

This is extremely bad. Either the poor child will get culled, or both of you will get culled if you choose to care for him. But you pick him up anyway. Dear lord, he is so frail. Weaker than the rest, you know for sure. But he is so precious, so gorgeous.

You find yourself falling in love with the little boy immediately.

Your smiling causes you to sway with him, and he nuzzles into you, purring. This is probably the happiest you've been in a long time. Then you feel staring burning into the front of your skull. You look up, finding a crowd of jade bloods gasping, staring, silent and shocked at what you've done.

Your decision.

One of them lifts their arm, pointing in your direction, and says weakly, "M-mutant."

It rolls off her tongue like morning dew on a lotus leaf, within earshot of the guards. Indigos. The two of them look your way, eyes wide.

The child, noticing the grown men stomping your way angrily, starts to wail. You start rocking him to calm him, but it doesn't work. His tears of red stain your torn work clothes, your worn slippers. The guards edge closer, gripping their sickles made to rid of any mistake, any unknown colors. So what do you do?

You pathetically choose to beg them. Plead. They ignore you, and reach for his tiny legs, and for you. But you already know what to do.

You are fed up. The system, ) (er Imperious Condescension, everything. Even the Mother Grub is now staring at you, and you silently ask for her to forgive you.

So you grasp him tightly.

And you run.

* * *

Let's just say running is not one of your strong points.

The guards, after what you think is an eternity, are still on your tail. While the bundle in your arms is silent.

Too silent.

But you can't worry about him right now. You feel as if your lungs are about to explode, and in the corner of your eye you could see a bunch of large bushes. Shoving your way through, you stop then kneel on the forest floor. Then you are silent.

You can see the silhouettes of the Indigos speed pass through the leaves. You sigh a sigh of relief, and look down to the unusual wriggler.

He is asleep.

You laugh. "My, oh my, poor baby," you whisper. "Poor baby..."

You smile sadly at him, and slowly cradle him. You slowly realized what you have done.

You must stay hidden now, keep him hidden. You are now an outlaw, perhaps even worse, since you have abandoned your duties as a care-taker. If either one of you is seen, you know you will be killed on the spot. You must care for him now, alone. Even if it means risking your life for him. Like a lusus, you think. But you will be better. You will give him the life you know he deserves.

You will be the best lusus ever.

Your cradling caused you to reel back, and feel smooth ground underneath your shoes. Turning with caution, you see a gigantic cave, hidden by the wild bushes.

You start laughing and smiling uncontrollably. The one in your arms squeak, awoken by the loud noise. You hold him up.

And for the first time in your life, you know joy.

Your name is THE DOLOROSA. You did not know it yet, but you would raise this unique child as your own, and when he is young and ready, he will teach to the trolls of Alternia the truth, and attempt to lead a rebellion against  _) (er._

You are a descendant of Virgo. Or as the scribes will call you:

**The**

**Virgin**

**Mother.**

 

 


End file.
